Mathacrylonitrile (MAN) was nominated for carcinogenicity testing by the NTP. Because of the lack of information on the metabolism and disposition of MAN and its structural similarity to the known carcinogen, acrylonitrile (AN), studies were designed to investigate MAN metabolism and disposition and to compare this information to that of AN. Preliminary studies indicate that MAN is rapidly absorbed after gavage administration of 1.15, 11.5, or 115 mg MAN/kg to male F344 rats. Preliminary evidence suggests that the majority of MAN derived radioactivity is eliminated in the exhaled air as CO2 or as volatiles and in the urine. Further, apparent saturation of MAN metabolism is seen at the highest dose administered resulting in slower metabolism and elimination.